


Help.

by dis_boi_eating_jaraad



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst?, F/F, Post-Break Up, Stupidity, fluff?, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dis_boi_eating_jaraad/pseuds/dis_boi_eating_jaraad
Summary: Sansa and Margaery are idiots and instead of talking argue all the time and ignore each other’s existence. Until they kinda don’t.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Help.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first fic in like a year. Last time I wrote was for Sansaery week, but those were all quite short. This was meant to be short, max 2000 words, but I got carried away.

Three things were known for certain by all students at King's Landing High. Number one - do not cross Cersei Lannister or her son, number 2 - Euron Greyjoy the creep of the PE department was definitely on at least 10 different kinds of drugs, and finally number 3 - Sansa Stark and Margaery Tyrell hate each other and should remain at least 10 feet apart at all times. 

Of course these were helpfully put on the board at the assembly for the freshmen by none other than Renly Baratheon, who’d hacked into his brother’s account to edit the PowerPoint for the new students.

So when Arya Stark, freshman and sister of aforementioned Sansa Stark, and her friends went for their first lunch in high school, all excited and bright eyed, it was not much of a surprise that it was all ruined by a pair of loud arguing teens. 

“Looks like they got within 10 feet of each other.” Hot Pie commented as they went to get some food.

“Isn’t that your sister Arya?” Lommy chimed in.

“Ugh, please do not remind me.” Arya hated that her sister was popular, she’ll most likely be stuck in her shadow for the rest of high school.

“Do they do it often?” Hot Pie asked, but the question was directed at Gendry who was in her sister and Margaery’s year.

“Yeah,” Gendry grimaced. “not always with such a scene but the presentation wasn’t wrong. They’ll start arguing about anything if they get close enough.”

“Have they always been like this?” Lommy asks as they sit down for their lunch.

“Not really.” Gendry answers and Arya scoffs remembering when Sansa and Margaery weren’t always at each other’s throats.

“They used to be best friends. Always together and everything.” Arya made a face at the thought. 

In reality Arya never had a problem with Margaery, in fact she quite liked her. She was always nice and nowhere near as boring as Jeyne Poole or Myranda Royce. Arya has fond memories of them putting a lizard she had found in the garden into Sansa’s drawer, so just like everyone else at the Stark household, she missed her.

“Why are they like this if they were best friends?” Lommy inquires as they sit and try to block out the arguing pair.

“Honestly, no one knows.” Gendry states and Arya nods in agreement. It was sudden and surprising. Their mum still asks about Margaery sometimes but Sansa would only scoff and leave.

“I heard it has something to do with Joffrey.” Hot Pie says, turning to Arya for reassurance who only shrugs, but her face sours at the thought of that twat.

“Let’s drop it okay?” Arya asks and instead they talk about some fight at the recent hockey match.

X

_Early Freshman Year_

_Sansa and Margaery were walking to Sansa’s locker, knocking into each other as they lost their balance from their giggles. They held onto each other for balance as they released the last of their laughs._

_“We still on for this afternoon?” Margaery asks, twisting her hair, as they come to a stop._

_“Yep, my mum says you can even stay for dinner if you want.” Sansa replies as she pulls some stuff out of her locker. “She really likes you.”_

_“All parents like me.” Margaery says proudly._

_“Well you’re just so charming aren’t you?” Sansa smiles at her._

_“For you? Always.” Marge winks at her. She smiles wide when Sansa laughs and they head to class, their arms linked._

_After an agonisingly slow hour they are let free and the girls head for the Stark residence. Along the way they discuss the annual Stark start of the year party that Sansa’s brothers hold. This year they are finally old enough to attend and the girls could not be anymore excited._

_They get back to Sansa’s place, shout a quick hello to Catelyn and run up the stairs to Sansa’s bedroom._

_“I bet Dany is only excited because finally she gets to relentlessly flirt with your brother again.” Margaery plops down on Sansa’s bed._

_“Ew, don’t even mention it. It’s disgusting.” Sansa has expressed her displeasure at Daenerys’ apparent attraction toward her brother before, but her complaints have fallen upon deaf ears._

_“What are you wearing?” Marge asks her as she examines her nails._

_“It’s a surprise.” Sansa tells her as she puts her school stuff away and sits in her desk chair, aimlessly spinning around on it._

_“No fair,” Marge pouts. “Come on Sans! I already showed you my outfit.”_

_“Well I never asked to see it did I?” Sansa teases her and moves from her chair to lie down next to Margaery on the bed._

_“Oh come on you totally wanted to see.” Sansa hums. “Plus I looked totally hot!”_

_“You keep thinking that.” Sansa turns her head to look at Margaery._

_“I was smoking hot and you know it.” Marge also turns her, her face adorned with a big smile, head and their faces were so close that Sansa could feel her breath on her face. “Admit it.” Marge whispered._

_Sansa resisted a shiver. “Maybe.” Sansa replies just as quietly._

_The brunette smiles even brighter at the validation and Sansa swears she moves closer. Is this going where she thinks it is? Oh god. Sansa’s eyes close and so do Marge’s as they inch closer at an excruciating pace._

_When a knock on the redhead’s bedroom door makes them jolt apart, Sansa might be a bit relieved. She doesn’t think she’s ready to come to terms with whatever that means yet._

_“Sorry to interrupt.” Catelyn peeks her head in and asks what the guest would like for dinner but Sansa’s brain was somewhere else._

X

“Whatever Margaery, I don’t have time for this.” Sansa almost yells and starts to storm off. “Or the energy to deal with you!” She adds, almost like an afterthought.

“Yeah go on and leave! That’s what you do best anyway isn’t it?” Margaery yells after her. Sansa should never admit it to her, but that one hit close to home.

She tries not to look back as she rushes away from the scene she helped cause. She hates that she’s usually the first to walk away, because maybe she was also the first to walk away from their relationship and she’ll always feel guilty. 

She walks into the bathroom, having calmed down somewhat. She doesn’t understand how they came to this. They used to be Sansa and Margaery inseparable, always together, best of friends and now they’re reduced to Sansa and Margaery, the two popular girls who are always arguing.

She thinks that maybe if they hadn’t had their big fall out a year ago the third unspoken truth of King’s Landing High would be to never get in between Sansa Stark and Margaery Tyrell. No, instead Renly Baratheon made them infamous amongst the freshmen for their fights.

The bathroom door opens and Sansa prays it’s Jeyne or Dacey or even Myranda. God is not on her side today, she really should convert to Satanism sometime, and Margaery walks through the door. Sansa thinks she should have chosen to go to a bathroom further away from the cafeteria. Whatever.

“Oh,” Margaery says as Sansa tries to subtly wipe away some tears she wasn’t even aware of existing before. “I’ll… um… I’ll go somewhere else.”

Sansa shoots her a strained smile. At least they can remain civil sometimes.

“Before I go…” Oh god, she’s gone tell her something awful, isn’t she? “I’m sorry.” Margaery leans against the door, showing she doesn’t plan on leaving just yet.

Sansa blinks fast. Did Margaery just apologise to her? Weird.

“Okay.” Sansa replies and she wants to laugh at herself for having such an idiotic reply.

“Really, I am.” Margaery looks so sincere, not that Sansa thought she wasn’t before. “That last comment… not really fair.”

“Thanks. I guess.” Sansa says with a finality, turning to the mirror, hoping Margaery senses that she doesn’t want her here anymore.

“Your brothers invited me to the party.” Apparently not. “Just thought you should know. I won’t go if you don’t want me to.”

“You can come if you’d like, I don’t care.” Sansa says with as much indifference as she can as she puts on a new layer of makeup. Sure, they have boundaries but who is she to stop Margaery from having fun.

“Alright, I’ll be there then.” Margaery announces.

There are a few moments of awkward silence until someone tries to open the door, but they are stopped by Margaery’s weight against the door.

“Marge? You in there? God damnit, why isn’t the door opening!” Daenerys Targaryen.

Margaery looks at Sansa, who finished reapplying makeup, and holds a finger up to her mouth. She smiles mischievously and Sansa almost forgets they don’t like each other because it’s so much like how it used to be.

“Maaaargeee?” Dandy moans. “Okay, I’m breaking down this door to make sure you haven’t drowned in your tears!”

Margaery blushes at that comment, but bounces back quickly and steps away from the door with a giggle. That stupid giggle is so contagious and Sansa once again is taken back to when they were freshmen.

Daenerys, being Daenerys, slams into the door at full speed and almost falls onto the ground as she stumbles in holding her shoulder. Margaery breaks into giggles and Sansa follows soon.

“Ow guys! Not funny!” Dany complains, but she smiles at her friends laughing together again.

Dany was the only one of their friends who remained close with both of them and she’s happy to see her two best friends getting along again. They’ve always spent a lot of time together, just the three of them. Both Sansa and Margaery used to consider her their best friends, second only to each other. The rift between the two girls also affected Dany, but she still sees them a lot.

“Al - Alright.” Margaery manages to squeeze out between giggles. “Let’s get to class. See you at the party Sansa.”

“Yeah,” Sansa smiles slightly. “See you at the party.”

Dany leaves after Margaery, but not before looking back and giving Sansa a raised eyebrow. The redhead just shrugs, not really knowing what just happened.

X

_Spring Break of Freshman Year_

_“How do I look?” Marge asks as she does a little twirl to show off the dress._

_“Amazing.” Sansa replies as she tries on another pair of sunglasses. “As always.”_

_“I don't know, I think it makes me look a bit fat.” She turns to the side and Sansa can't help snorting at that, even if it's very unladylike._

_“Marge, I’m fairly sure it’s impossible for you to look fat.” Sansa puts back the sunglasses and moves onto hats._

_“I don’t know…” The brunette hums. “Check the price tag for me, will you?”_

_Sansa moves over to her best friend and pulls out the tag, touching Marge’s back in the process._

_“Not too bad.” Sansa reports to her. “And I’m a cheapskate.”_

_“Is it worth it though?”_

_“Everything is worth it for you Marge.” Sansa winks at her through the mirror._

_“What a flirt you are Stark.”_

_Margaery goes back to the dressing room and takes off the dress. She buys it, and maybe she buys it because Sansa said she looks pretty in it, but she doesn’t need to know that._

_“Wanna get ice cream?” Margaery asks Sansa as they step out into the crowded mall._

_“Only if it's from Brienne’s.”_

_“Naturally.” Marge says and she takes the redhead’s hand in hers._ _  
  
_

_They walk to the other side of the mall, hand in hand, where Brienne’s father has his ice cream shop. When they arrive, they are happy to see it is Brienne that’s behind the counter._

_“Brienne!” Margaery yells and waves frantically. Sansa waves less eccentrically but just as excited to see their friend._

_“Hi girls,” Brienne smiles at her friends as they sit down on some bar stools. “what can I get you?”_

_“I’ll have my usual.” Marge turns to Sansa, but before Sansa can say anything she orders for her too. “ Sans will have the same. That is my usual.”_

_“I will?”_

_“Changing things up.” Marge smirks_

_“Says the one ordering her regular.”_

_  
_ _“Fine, I’ll have Sansa’s regular.”_

_“Alright, give me a moment.” Brienne says as she starts scooping their ice cream. “So what are you two up to?”_

_“Just hanging out, doing some shopping.” Sansa replies._

_“Might watch a movie later.” Margaery says while playing with Sansa’s hair. “You’re welcome to join us B.”_

_“I’d love to but I’m afraid I’m working until we close today.”_

_“It's fine we were gonna watch porn anyway.”_

_“Marge!” Sansa blushes. “No we weren’t.”_

_“She knows babe.” Marge calms her down._

_With their ice creams in hand they walk around aimlessly in a park nearby, enjoying the weather and each other’s company. Eventually, once their ice creams are almost gone, they sit down at a bench._

_“Here comes the messy part.” Marge says as she comes down to the end of her ice cream. She devours it, making a mess on her face and hands in the process._

_“Oh my God, you are disgusting!” Sansa laughs as she watches Margaery make an absolute mess of her face._

_Margaery giggles, using her tongue to get rid of the ice cream around her mouth. Sansa gulps as she licks her fingers, because even though the brunette is not trying she looks extremely hot._

_“You’ve still got some…” Sansa points to the corner of her own mouth._

_“Huh?” Marge tries to wipe it off, but she fails._

_“Here.” Sansa giggles from nerves as scoots closer to Margaery and wipes the corner of her mouth with her thumb._

_Sansa swears time stopped as they made eye contact. They both moved in at the same time and kissed each other. Sansa has had a few kisses before, but none of them as amazing as the one with her best friend. Sansa could practically hear fireworks going off, like in some cheesy romcom they liked to watch._

_“Wow…” Marge says as they part. “I mean talk about relieving sexual tension.”_

_“Seriously? You say that after our phenomenal kiss?”_

_“Did I ruin it? Should I do a grand confession?”_

_“Just shut up and kiss me again.” Sansa demands, pulling her closer._

X

“Not a word, Dany.” Margaery says to her friend as they head for class.

“Come on, Marge. That was something! Are you guys secretly dating again?” 

“No, just drop it okay?”

  
“Marge, you two really need to work things out. This is getting ridiculous.” Dany is serious, she can see that.

But Margaery is stubborn and so she just huffs and goes ahead signaling she is done talking about it. Margaery goes through the rest of her lessons not really being able to pay attention. She did feel bad about saying that to Sansa, but maybe she was also looking for an excuse to talk to her when she apologised. When Sansa told her she didn’t mind if she went to the party filled her with more happiness than it should, considering she said it so coldly. Still, maybe she doesn’t hate her as much as she seems to because Marge sure doesn’t.

She doesn’t know why she’s still on bad terms with her former best friend, maybe because there is too much to their history to fix. She did hate Sansa back when they had their big break up, well maybe not hate. Resent? Maybe, she doesn’t really know what she felt but it was strong. That feeling, along with being unidentified, is also gone. 

Whatever, she’s over it. If Sansa wants to keep arguing fine. Okay, not all of the negative feelings were gone because today she started it, but that is beside the point.

She sighs as she opens the door to her family home, pushing those thoughts about Sansa aside, focusing on hunting Loras down.

“Loras!” Margaery yells hoping he’ll show up, instead he cowers in the living room as he hears her frustrated steps. 

“Yes, dear sister?” He decides it’s better to act innocent.

“Did you know about Renly’s plans?” Margaery asks him. “You better not lie!”

“Possibly.” Once Loras sees the angry look on her sister, he tries to save himself. “I didn’t help him though!”

“Why didn’t you tell me? Or stop him?” Margaery fumes.

“Well I think boyfriend trumps sister…” He hesitates “maybe?”

“This is why I prefer Garlan! He would never betray me! And he has good taste!” Margaery tells him and storms off dramatically, both of them knowing they'll be back to being thick as thieves by tomorrow.

She goes upstairs to figure out what to wear for the Starks’ party. Something hot, to make Sansa jealous, or maybe to make her want Marge. She settles on a dress she remembers buying with Sansa. She doesn’t think about how she bought it the same day they shared their first kiss.

X

_Last Week of Freshman Year_

_“I’m not sure this is a good idea.” Sansa says._

_“I for one think it's great!” Dany exclaims. “Live a little Sans!”_

_“Dany’s right babe. It isn’t like we’re going to murder someone. Just some drinks.” Margaery encourages her girlfriend._

_“This is why Robb and Jon tell me you two are bad influences.” Sansa takes the vodka from the brunette’s hand and takes a sip. Marge cheers a little when she finishes._

_“Jon talks about me?” Dany asks hopefully._

_“Dany stop. The way you thirst for my brother is actually revolting.” Sansa takes the vodka again._

_“Come on, that is so mean.” Daenerys pouts at her. “Marge control your girl.”_

_“She’s right actually, it's absolutely filthy.” The brunette laughs and kisses Sansa on the cheek._

_They come to a stop in front of some lockers and decide to sit down, leaning against them. The more time passes, the more drunk they get and the louder their laughs are. Fifteen minutes before the class they’re skipping ends and they are absolute messes, thanking their luck for no one walking by._

_“I mean he’s just so hot when he’s brooding!” Dany is now lying on the floor ranting about none other than Jon._

_“Oh my God Dany! Not again. Just fucking ask him out if you like him so bad.” Sansa says, having had enough of her friend talking about her brother like that for the fifth time that hour._

_“I need to watch you two randomly make out every five minutes, you could at least listen to me!” Sansa blushes at that._

_A silence settles over them as Margaery and Sansa sit close together, with their legs tangled and Sansa’s head on the Tyrell girl’s shoulder._

_Dany suddenly starts giggling uncontrollably and the girls can’t help but join her in their tipsy state._

_“What are we laughing about?” Margaery asks between laughs._

_“I don’t know.” Dany laughs even harder at that, almost rolling on the floor from her laughter._

_After a minute of solid laughter they manage to calm down and just sit silently. Silent until once again Dany starts making noise again._

_“Yeeeaaah…” She sings softly._

_“Is she singing?” Sansa asks no one in particular._

_“You aaare.... My fiiiire,” She sings a bit louder and the other girls snicker at how absurd she’s being. “The onee desireeeee.”_

_“Believe when I say,” Margaery joins in and signals for Sansa to sing the next line. They stop there, waiting for the redhead to go._

_“I want it that way…” Sansa reluctantly sings. After that there is no stopping them as they sing Backstreet Boys together at the top of their lungs._

_“TELL ME WHY!” Dany shouts._

_Margaery shushes her afterward, hearing someone walk towards them._

_“Oh shit!” Dany whispers and gets up, sloppily trying to run away from the impending danger with the bottle in her hand. With her infinite luck she runs right into Mr Baelish, their English teacher. “oh shiiiiiiiit.”_

X

The next time Sansa and Margaery see each other, it's at the party. They somehow managed to avoid each other for the whole week, so Sansa considered it a good week. If Sansa was lucky she’ll manage to avoid her ex-girlfriend today at the party as well.

She was doing her homework in her room while Robb and Jon set up everything for the party. She thinks how next year, she’ll be the one to set it up and Arya after that, if Arya even decides to keep the tradition that is. Last year she had Marge over to help with setting up, thinking they were going to be together forever just like she thought she’d be with her first grade boyfriend forever. Well at least their relationship lasted longer than with Harry.

When she’s done all her work she decides to help her brothers because sometimes they can be so useless, so they probably need help to get ready on time.

“Hey Sans, here to help?” Robb asks as she skips down the stairs.

“Yep, figured you could use some extra hands. And brain cells.” She tells them as she pops some kind tortilla chip into her mouth.

“Ha ha. Very funny.” Robb tells her. “If you really want to help then it’d be nice if you picked up some more snacks.”

“Sure.” Sansa says and takes another tortilla from the bowl.

“And not eat the ones we already have.” Jon walks in from the kitchen.

“Oh and before you go…” Robb grabs her hand. “I hope you’re not angry but we invited Margaery too.”

Sansa tells them the same thing she told Margaery.

“I don't care. Besides, she’s already told me herself.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, it’s whatever.” She says and leaves.

Sansa picks up a bunch of different snacks and maybe she buys herself some stuff from the money Robb gave her but that doesn’t need to be mentioned.

“I’m telling you, they were all giggly and friendly.” Dany’s voice

“Like, really getting along?” That was Robb. 

“Yeah and then I asked her about it and she just walked away.” She wondered who they were talking about.

“Hey guys. Hi Dany, nice to see you.” She greeted them as she walked into the living room.

“Heya Sans!” Dany greets her, excitedly hugging her.

She sat down to hang out with her brothers and Dany, and soon Theon Greyjoy joined them, also bringing some extra booze for the party. Sansa would never say it to his face but she has always thought of Theon as a third brother. 

“So Sans are you and Margie still getting into wild hot catfights?” Theon asked her. Well maybe not always like a brother.

“Shut it Theon.” She dismissed him, not wanting to think of running into Margaery

Sansa looked at the time and realised Jeyne should be over soon to get ready together. Her best friend was hellbent on getting with Theon at the party despite Sansa’s disapproval. The doorbell rang and Sansa rushed to greet Jeyne. They gave each other quick hugs and Sansa rushed her up, not wanting to be there when Jeyne greets Theon. 

“Dany you're welcome to join us!” Sansa shouts as they run up the stairs

“Oooh Dany’s here?” Jeyne marvels

“Yep, now hurry up.” Sansa pushes her up the stairs once she shouts a loud hi to Daenerys and proceeds to ask if Theon was present.

They changed into their chosen outfits and did each other’s makeup, talking and laughing throughout. Dany joins the fun halfway through the process, claiming she got bored of the stupid boys. 

By the time they’ve finished getting ready most of the people coming have already showed up. It wasn’t ever a strictly invitational party so most of the school decided to come by at some point during the night. The only rule was that upstairs was a no-go zone.

As the three of them went down Sansa tried to spot familiar faces. She didn’t see Margaery, but she did see her brother and his boyfriend, Renly. She’d like a few words with him about that presentation fiasco. She also spotted Arya and her freshmen friends, plus that Gendry guy from her year. She saw Randa and Dacey hanging out together and decided to head towards them with Jeyne in tow. Dany split off, probably looking for Jon or maybe Arianne Martell.

Sansa had fun at the party, enjoying seeing everyone from school. She left her friends as soon as Theon approached, not wanting to be there for when Jeyne would start flirting. She found Dany getting more drinks with Arianne and hung around with them, until they made their way back to Elinor. She even said hi to Arya’s ragtag group of friends and had a drink with Jon and Robb.

She considered going back to her usual friend group after making her way around the party, but she thought she would get some fresh air instead. There weren’t a lot of people outside, considering the autumn chill Sansa wasn’t surprised. She rounded the corner of the house and came to a spot where she always liked to hide during parties at their house.

She leaned against the wall there, listening to the music faintly coming from the house and breathing in the fresh air. She heard some footsteps coming in her general direction but she wasn’t too worried about anyone finding her spot.

“Oh… hi.” Margaery stops in her tracks. “I’ll go somewhere else.”

  
Sansa laughs at that, remembering their previous awkward encounter.

“What’s so funny?” The brunette tilts her head in confusion, but smiles slightly.

“It's just… it seems like everytime we meet you say that.” Sansa smiles.

“Huh… yeah, seems like it.” Margaery says with a small laugh.

“But you don’t need to leave. I doubt you'd find another peaceful spot, so we’ll just have to share this one.”

Margaery comes to stand beside her and they stand in silence for a bit, until she starts digging around her pocket for something. After a while Margaery finds what she was looking for and takes it out. Sansa sees that it’s a cigarette and she wonders how long she’s been smoking for.

“I got it from Renly earlier.” Margaery tells her like she read her mind. “I sometimes smoke one at parties. Usually with other people though.”

Sansa nods in understanding and they stand in silence again, until once again Margaery breaks it.

“Remember the one time when Dany smoked weed?” She chuckles at the memory.

“How could I not? It was a disaster.” Sansa laughed along with her.

“I still can’t believe she finally got Jon to go out with her while she was so fucking high.” 

“Honestly Dany is crazy enough sober.” Sansa smiles thinking of their friend.

“Yeah. Remember how mad she was at Theon too after?” Margaery laughs, remembering the way Dany screamed at the boy.

“She did a 180 after she found out about Jon though.” Sansa prefers Dany being with Jon rather than mooning over him, as long as there isn’t too much PDA of course.

They quieted down again, but Sansa felt a familiar comfort this time. It was good to just talk to Marge again. Maybe they haven’t sorted out their issues because they never really talked privately.

“I missed this.” Marge says out of the blue after she finished her cigarette.

“Missed what?” Sansa knows but she wants to hear her say it.

“Us… I guess.” Margaery sighs. “It's nice to just talk to you for once.”

“Yeah, I guess. I think I missed it too.” Sansa admits.

“You know,” Margaery starts. “I really wish I could go back in time to change everything that has happened since then… and if I couldn’t change it at least I’d tell my old self to fuck right off.”

Sansa laughs at that. She would also love to do that.

“You look beautiful tonight.” Margaery tells so sincerely with a hopeful look in her eyes. “I mean you always do, but especially beautiful tonight.”

“Marge… I -”

“No, I know. I’m sorry, I just… you really are.”

“God, you’re such a flirt.” Sansa teases her, letting her know she wasn’t upset.

“I can’t help it,” Marge smiles at her. “at least not when I’m in the company of a gorgeous woman.”

“Stop it, you’re making me blush.” Sansa laughs, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

“Well you’re just so cute when you do.” Margaery’s stare turns intense and Sansa is suddenly very aware of herself.

“You never stop, do you?”

“Nope.”

They stare at each other and the intensity of Margaery’s gaze makes Sansa believe she meant every compliment. Sansa doesn’t know if she wants to run away again or kiss her. She opt for some kind of middle ground and moves a step closer, leaving Margaery to choose what happens next.

“Theoretically,” This should be good. “just completely theoretical, if I told you I still kinda really liked you would you be willing to give me another shot?”

Sansa thinks for a second. Would she? It would take some working out and they’d probably fight a lot in the beginning but maybe. 

“Maybe. I’d have some ground rules.” Sansa replies.

“This is so cheesy, but I’d take any kind of rules if I got another chance with you.” Margaery takes one of her hands.

“That is pretty cheesy Marge.” Sansa laughs slightly.

“You bring out the cheesiness in me darling, I can’t help it.” She smiles wide.

“I told you to stop excessively complimenting me.”

“Is that one of your rules?”

“Might become if you keep going.”

They smile at each other, holding hands still. It’s just like their first kiss all over again, except Margaery’s mouth still tastes a bit like smoke. Sansa doesn’t mind though, she can only pay attention to their lips moving against each other. Sansa’s free hand comes up to Margaery’s cheek and she can feel the other girl’s hand move to her waist. The same hand keeps moving until it comes down to Sansa’s butt and gives it a squeeze.

“Marge!” Sansa jumps away from the kiss.

“I’m sorry,” But she’s smirking and it’s obvious she’s not. “I just couldn’t help it.”

“God you’re such a sleeze.” Sansa complains.

They both start giggling with their foreheads still touching and giving each other brief kisses in between the laughs.

“Hooooly shit! I called it!” Dany suddenly bursts their eardrums.

“What the hell Dany? Can’t you let us have our moment?”

“I totally knew Margie was gonna crack,” She makes a stupid cracking sound. “and stop your petty arguing. Why’d you break up in the first place? You’re like my favourite lesbians.”

“We’re the only lesbian you know.” Sansa points out.

“But you’re still my favourites! Maybe I should try ladies, I heard Theon’s sister is hot.” Dany goes on. “I just got a cigarette from Theon actually.”

Margaery and Sansa look at each other.

“Dany go find Jon and tell him what you just told us.” 

“What? About Theon’s sister? Ooh do you think he’d find that hot?”

“Just the last part.” Margaery pushes her in the direction of the house. “Go on. The adults need to talk.”

“Don’t have sex in the backyard!” Dany shouts as she leaves.

They laugh, shaking their heads. Thank god that girl has Jon, she definitely needs someone to keep her under control.

Sansa turns back to Margaery, waiting for her to say something. She’s too scared to say anything, in case the brunette changed her mind.

“Sooo… rules?”

“How about rules later and kissing now?”

“I didn’t expect that from you Stark.” Margaery says but Sansa’s already moving closer again.

Well Dany can live the rest of her life with the knowledge that she was right. Margaery did break and give up on her stupid stubbornness. She did not regret it at all, even though they had some stuff to work through, she has a good feeling about this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for reading!  
> This probably has a lot of room for improvement and feedback is appreciated. The ending felt rushed, but I wanted to get it done today.  
> This is supposed to be the first of a collection of femslash one shots of multiple fandoms, I was wondering if I should put them all in one work or just put them out as separate works so tell me pls.


End file.
